2018 - (10/10/2018) The October Version Update Has Arrived!
Category:Version Updates ≪October 10, 2018 Version Update≫ (quick link to new item details) Take on foes of your own choosing in Sinister Reign, go straight to the final showdown in Vagary, and more with a host of refinements to popular battlefields! Read on for details. Battle-related *'A new feature has been added to Sinister Reign to allow players to take on foes of their own choosing.' **Requirements ***Have the FINAL FANTASY XI: Seekers of Adoulin expansion installed. ***Have registered the Seekers of Adoulin expansion content. ***Have completed all of the Seekers of Adoulin missions. ***Must be in possession of the Macabre simulacrum key item. *One to six players may take part in the battlefield. *All party members must fulfill the necessary requirements. *The Macabre simulacrum key item is consumed upon entering the arena. It must be re-obtained in order to fight again. **Joining Sinister Reign ***1. Obtaining the key item ****Speak to Malobra in Ra'Kaznar Inner Court (I-8) and exchange 5,000 bayld for the Macabre simulacrum key item. ***2. After all party members have acquired a macabre simulacrum, the party leader can send the entire party to the battle arena by inspecting the Infernal Transposer in Ra'Kaznar Inner Court (I-8). ****Initially, you will be able to choose from Ingrid, Darrcuiln, and Arciela. ****Defeating all opponents will result in further selectable foes being unlocked. ***3. Triumph over your foe to claim your reward ****A time limit of 30 minutes (Earth time) is in place for the battle. ****Emerge victorious, and you will earn a reward commensurate with your choice of foe. *If you have no room in your inventory, you will be unable to claim your reward, and a message will be displayed asking you to clean out your inventory. *You cannot earn experience points or capacity points from this content, nor will Malobra reward you for emerging victorious. *'New battlefields have been added to Vagary where players can face off directly against a boss enemy of their choosing.' The following battlefields have been added to Vagary: Vagary: Putraxia / Vagary: Rancibus / Vagary: Pallitorus / Vagary: Perfidien / Vagary: Plouton **Requirements ***Vagary: Putraxia / Vagary: Rancibus / Vagary: Pallitorus ****Must have completed the Seekers of Adoulin mission Watery Grave. ****Must be in possession the Prototype sigil pearl key item. ***Vagary: Perfidien ****Must have completed the Seekers of Adoulin mission Reckoning. ****Must be in possession of the Prototype sigil pearl key item. ***Vagary: Plouton ****Must have completed the Seekers of Adoulin mission Abomination. ****Must be in possession of the Prototype sigil pearl key item. :::*One to six players may take part in the battlefield. *All party members must fulfil the necessary requirements. *The Prototype sigil pearl key item is consumed upon entering the arena. It must be re-obtained in order to fight again. **Joining the Fray ***1. Obtain the Prototype sigil pearl key item from the Odyssean Passage in Leafallia. ****The key item may be obtained by trading the Befouled Water dropped by Fomor enemies encountered in Inner and Outer Ra'Kaznar. ***2. Inspect the Ominous Postern in the Ra'Kaznar Turris and select the battlefield of your choice. ***3. Dispatch your foes. ****A time limit of 30 minutes (Earth time) is in place for the battle. ****After the battle, you will receive a title befitting your victory. *These battlefields will not grant experience points, capacity points, or treasure. *These battlefields will not count toward the Vagary objective for Records of Eminence. *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' **New foes are now available in Normal and Intense Ambuscades. *The corresponding Records of Eminence objectives have also been changed accordingly. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for total hallmarks have been changed. **Certain rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. *'In Besieged, the speed at which the enemy army advances has been increased.' This change will be more apparent for armies of lower strength levels, but affects all armies. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'Afterglow effects have been added to the following weapons:' ::Epeolatry / Idris *This only applies to weapons upgraded to item level 119. *Visual effects have also been added to the weapons in question. *'The following items are now storable via the Porter Moogle:' **Storage Slip 22 Lost Sickle / Lost Sickle +1 **Storage Slip 23 Gramk's Axe Resolved Issues *An issue wherein various NPC dialogue lines contained typographical errors. *Various issues wherein the help text for certain items contained errors. *An issue wherein certain key items were sorted into improper categories. *An issue with Unity "Wanted" quest battles wherein the notorious monster Kubool Ja's Mhuufya could not be knocked out under certain circumstances. *An issue with Dynamis-Divergence wherein the "Mask" gauge would not display properly under certain circumstances. *An issue wherein "Enhancing magic effect duration +n%" properties augmenting the following items would, under certain circumstances, not activate. Duelist's Torque / Duelist's Torque +1 / Duelist's Torque +2 *An issue with Campaign wherein adventurers would, under certain circumstances, become unable to move after climbing onto their mounts. *An issue wherein specific buffs would not, under certain circumstances, be applied to pets. *An issue with Master Trials wherein, upon completion of Sealed Fate, the corresponding title would be applied to party members not on the battlefield. Known Issues *Incorrect log text displays when, under certain circumstances, adventurers are afflicted with weakness. *The visual effects for Poison Breath do not display when the ability is used by specific monsters under certain circumstances.